veggietales_the_ultimate_veggiepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Unnamed Bumblyburg Citizens
This is a list of all the unnamed Bumblyburg citizens throughout the VeggieTales episodes. In Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! *Asparagus singers The Asparagus singers are three identical female asparagus who appear in the music video/theme song "Larry-Boy" as the lead singers. In the video, the three have pink eyelids and long visable eyelashes, earrings and matching blue dresses. They resemble Mom Asparagus. In the video while singing about Larry-Boy, the three are seen singing in various different places around Bumblyburg, such as the pet shop, the ice cream parlor, the movie theater, the water tower, the Bumblyburg Library, Burger Bell, in the streets, and on top of a building in front of a billboard. *Billboard lemon The lemon is an unnamed female lemon who appears on a billboard in Bumblyburg with the asparagus singers. She is most likely a celebrity singer who has sang with the asparagus singers. In Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed *Unnamed cucumber woman The unnamed cucumber woman (credited Woman #1) is a citizen of Bumblyburg. She is a cucumber, quite possibly related to Larry the Cucumber and a mother of a baby cucumber. She wears a blue dress and a small brown hat with a purple flower, and the traditional mother's pearl earrings. She also has pink-colored eyelids and long eyelashes. She was amongst the crowd at the Bumblyburg Library who thought that Alfred was a robot, due to rumors caused by the Rumor Weed, she saying that our children in danger as they circled Alfred. She also witnessed the Rumor Weed coming out of the ground and grabbing Alfred, and afterwards she said angrily, 'serves him right, the menace!'. Later on, Junior Asparagus and Laura Carrot convinced everyone that Alfred was not a robot and that they were rumors spread by the Rumor Weed. After everyone realizes that Alfred was innocent, all of the citizens agreed was a nice man, therefore killing the weed, turning into a flower and dropping Alfred to his freedom. She was voiced by Steve Leeper. *Unnamed scallions The scallions were three unidentified men (one being credited Man #1), strongly resembling Scallion #3, who were citizens of Bumblyburg. One wears a blue collared top with a white undershirt and has a brown beard. Another wears glasses, a blue sweater with a white undershirt and a red necktie. And another has a mustache, and wears a white hat with a black band, a gray sweater with a white undershirt and a blue necktie. They were amongst the crowd at the Bumblyburg Library who thought that Alfred was a robot, due to rumors caused by the Rumor Weed, one of the scallions (the one with a mustache and a hat) said 'he's planning to take over the world'. Another scallion (the one with glasses) heard Mr. Nezzer say that Alfred had eyes that were laser beams, he closed his eyes out of fright. The three witnessed the Rumor Weed emerge from the ground and grab Alfred (one of them almost hit by the rising weed) afterwards, one of the scallions say, 'the weed's got a robot!'. Later on, Junior Asparagus and Laura Carrot convinced everyone that Alfred was not a robot, and that they were rumors spread by the Rumor Weed. As everyone thought of all the kind things Alfred had done, one of the scallions mentioned that he helped him change a tire. After everyone realizes that Alfred was innocent, all of the citizens agreed was a nice man, therefore killing the weed, turning into a flower and dropping Alfred to his freedom. They were voiced by Henry Caparoso and Mike Sage. *Unnamed carrot men The unnamed carrot men are unidentified Bumblyburg citizens. The two wear identical white collared shirts and blue ties. They only difference between the carrots are that one has purple-gray hair on the sides of his head (the top of his head being bald). *Unnamed carrot baseball player The unnamed carrot baseball player is an unidentified Bumblyburg citizen. He is a carrot who plays for the Bumblyburg baseball team. He wears baseball attire, wearing his cap (that has 'BB' on it, standing for Bumblyburg) backwards. He is similar to Dad Carrot. In LarryBoy and the Bad Apple *'Unnamed carrot citizens' *'Unnamed pea citizens' *'Unnamed firefighters' *'Unnamed Department of Merriment Clown' Category:Characters Category:Bumblyburg Citizens Category:Vegetables